Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to shoot an arrow. The release devices typically include a handle made from a rigid lightweight metal. The archer attaches the release to the bowstring, grasps the handle with a shooting hand, draws the bowstring to a firing position, and then activates a trigger or triggering mechanism to release the bowstring to shoot the arrow a target.
Such release devices generally include metallic components housed within the handle. At least some of the internal metallic components move and contact each other and/or the handle when the bowstring is drawn to a firing position, and/or when the bowstring is released. When the metallic components contact each other, undue sound and vibration is generated which reduces the smooth feel of shooting and potentially alert the target.
Therefore, there exists a need for archery devices wherein undue sound and vibration are eliminated or at least minimized.